Just like a Vampire
by PegasusRider1243
Summary: Miał czerwone oczy...Wykrzywiał usta w złośliwym uśmiechu... Jego długie ciemno rude włosy, spadały w dół po jego klatce piersiowej, która wydawała się, być wykuta z żelaza... Z czerwonych ust wystawały dwa długie, ostre kły na co najmniej dwa centymetry...
1. Chapter 1

Gingka, OC, Vampires, horror 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ja:Cześć. To jest pierwszy rozdział :,,Just Like a Vampire". Pewnie, jak się już domyślacie, jest to mój pierwszy Fanfic. Postaram się, żeby nie było błędów, ale nie obiecuję, że ich nie będzie. Nie opowiem teraz, o czym będzie ta historia, ale wiedz, że będą wampiry, Gingka Hagane, Ryo Hagane, OC. Miłego dreszcza życzę gdy będziesz czytał mój Fanfic. To zaczynamy...**  
**Gingka: Mam pytanie...**  
**Ja: Tak, jesteś główną postacią postacią w tym Fanficu.**  
**Gingka: A czy ja...**  
**Ja: Jeszcze nie wiem, czy umrzesz. Zobaczymy, jak to wszystko się potoczy.**  
**Gingka:Ale...**  
**Ja: GINGKA DAJ SPOKÓJ I ŁASKAWIE PRZESTAŃ!**  
**Gingka: PegasusRaider1243 nie jest właścicielem MFB, akcja toczy się miesiąc po Metal Fury. Zadowolona?!**  
**Ja: Dziękuję...**  
-

Był ciemny wieczór i Gingka wracał samotnie z turnieju. Wygrał go, co można było przewidzieć. W nagrodę dostał 5 000 bey-points. Nagle, niebo rozdarł głośny ryk piorunu. Wszystkie lampy, które dotychczas świeciły się pomarańczowym blaskiem, zgasły. Wszystko stało się czarne. Tylko błyskawica od czasu do czasu oświetlała drogę. Gingka usłyszał syk. Syk podobny do syczenia węża. Błysk piorunu na chwilę wszystko rozjaśnił. Ktoś stał około 4 metry przed nim. Ktoś straszny, ktoś, kto pragnął jego śmierci... Z kącików jego ust wystawały długie kły, na co najmniej 2 centymetry... Miał czerwone oczy, które w mroku wyglądały na spragnione krwi jeszcze bardziej... Jego długie, ciemno rude włosy opadały na jego klatkę piersiową, która wydawała się być wykuta z żelaza... Wykrzywiał czerwone usta w złośliwym uśmiechu... Latarnie zaświeciły się ponownie, ale ten ktoś znikł. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Gingka odetchnął z ulgą sądząc, że ten ktoś, nie ma zamiaru zrobić mu krzywdy. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił... Usłyszał jakiś ruch za nim. To był znowu ON. Serce Gingki zaczęło bić tak mocno, jakby miało mu wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.  
-Więc to ty...jesteś tym...MIESZAŃCEM...-powiedział przybysz  
-M-Mieszańcem...?-zapytał rudowłosy nastolatek  
Mężczyzna prychnął  
-Tatuś Ryo ci nie mówił?  
-Czego nie mówił? O co chodzi? Kim jesteś? I skąd znasz, mojego ojca?  
-Hmm... Można powiedzieć, że znamy się bardzo dobrze. Ale nie ma sensu ci tego opowiadać, bo skoro i tak za chwilę zginiesz... Miło było cię w końcu poznać...Gingka.  
Znowu zasyczał i rzucił się w kierunku chłopca. Gingka zaczął uciekać. Jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie ucieknie, ale wiedział jedno-że musi biec. Tak więc biegł i biegł, do czasu, aż znalazł się w ślepym zaułku. Nie miał już dokąd uciec. Ani gdzie się schować. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały go ściany. Wiedział, że tu zginie. Że nie ma już dla niego nadziei. Wróg pojawił się. Trzymał w ręku, długi ostry miecz z wysadzaną w rubiny rękojeścią. Zaśmiał się ostatni raz, podniósł broń i z szerokim uśmiechem na bladej twarzy cisnął ostrzem w Gingkę, który z przerażenia zamknął oczy, czekając na śmierć...

Sekundy mijały, a śmierć nie nadchodziła. A może już nie żyje? Gingka usłyszał znowu swoje wystraszone serce, które wciąż tłukło się o żebra. Więc nie jest martwy. Bardzo wolno otworzył oczy. Zobaczył coś, czego nie mógł sobie nigdy wymyślić. Jego ojciec Ryo, walczył z jego niedoszłym mordercą. Najbardziej zdziwiło go to, że on też miał długi miecz i jaskrawo czerwone tęczówki. Walczył nie gorzej od swojego przeciwnika. Gingka zauważył, że są do siebie bardzo podobni. Niemal jak...bliźniacy. Walka była długa i zacięta i wróg zaczął powoli tracić siły. Nagle odbiegł. A zrobił to tak szybko, że po sekundzie już go nie było. Ryo włożył miecz do pochwy i podszedł do syna. Wciąż miał czerwone oczy.  
-Nic ci się nie stało?-zapytał spokojnym głosem  
-N-Nie...-wyjąkał przestraszony Gingka  
Ryo mrugnął dwa razy i jego czerwone oczy znowu stały się złoto-brązowe.  
-Tak lepiej?  
-T-Tak dzięki...  
-Gingka, uspokój się. Jego już tu nie ma.  
-Ale ja jestem spokojny. Kim on był? Dlaczego nazwał mnie MIESZAŃCEM? Powiedział, że ty wszystko wiesz i mi nie powiedziałeś.  
Ryo westchnął ciężko  
-Taak... Nie powiedziałem ci czegoś...ważnego...nawet bardzo...  
-To może powiesz mi teraz?  
-Nie. To nie jest dobre miejsce, na taką rozmowę. Musimy pójść gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie.  
-BEZPIECZNIE?  
-Tak...

**Gingka:WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!**  
**Ja: O co ci chodzi?**  
**Gingka:MÓWIŁAŚ, ŻE NIE UMRĘ W TEJ HISTORII!**  
**Ja: I nie umarłeś!**  
**Gingka:Co?**  
**Ja: Czy ty umiesz w ogóle czytać do ch*lery jasnej?! Albo... do którego fragmentu przeczytałeś?**  
**Gingka:Do tego momentu, w którym jakiś paranormalny wariat cisnął we mnie ostrzem!**  
**Ja:Trzebabyło przeczytać do końca!**  
**Gingka:Ahaa...**  
**Ja:*facepalm* Cóż... nie wiem, czy będę robić inne chaptery. Zobaczę jak to będzie wyglądało na recenzjach i Fav. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie dostał mózgojebu, ani nie boi się chodzić sam w nocy po ulicy w strachu, że jakiś wampir będzie próbował go zabić. To CZEŚĆ!**  
**Gingka: Czyli mówisz, że mnie nie zabił?**  
**Ja: Do ch*lery jasnej! Jak ja ci zaraz k*rwa... PRZYPIERD*LĘ K*RWA TO K*RWA ZOBACZYSZ K*RWA! PRZEZ K*RWA CIEBIE K*RWA PRZEKLINAM K*RWA CO K*RWA DRUGIE K*RWA ZDANIE K*RWA!**  
**Gingka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
